(Re)Birth of a Goddess
by Reckless Runaway
Summary: Things rarely are as they first appear. This is especially true when it comes to people. Ororo has lived the life of a thief and a mutant. Now it is time for her to realize her true identity...as a goddess.
1. Thief or Goddess?

**A few things before we begin, I would just like to say you should read Bad Body Double Trouble first if you want to get the full experience. It's a sort of prequel to this fic. **

**Warning:**

There will be references to attempted sexual assault in this chapter. If you are familiar with Ororo's vow to not kill and the cause behind it then you know what I'm talking about.

* * *

If there was one thing that Ororo had learned in relatively short life it was to always trust her instincts. When something wasn't right, do not doubt and do no second guess. While in Cairo, second-guessing tended to get the children she used to live with killed. Ororo refused to become just another found body. Be quick, agile, and most importantly be smart. Her first teacher, Achmed, made sure to drill those things into her head before she left him. Ever since she could remember she felt herself being pulled towards something. Something that she felt was much greater than what she was doing. When she turned the age of 13 that pull became too strong for her ignore. She needed to go south, that was all that she knew. South was where she would find answers.

The journey was dangerous; there were times where she thought that she wouldn't make it but by the grace of the benevolent Goddess above her journey had ended in a quiet village in desperate need of rain. An old woman who went by the name Ainet took her in just as Ororo's body was about to give up. The old woman gave what little food that she had and water. She nursed Ororo back to health and asked nothing back in return. It was a sort of generosity that puzzled the young girl. People always wanted something. There was always a price. _He_ taught her that. The man she…killed.

Days passed and as her body slowly recuperated Ororo couldn't help but think that this hospitality was going to have to end. There was no way she could stay there. What would this woman do if she knew the truth? That she was…a killer? Report her to authorities surely. In the back of her mind the fear of being found out was always there. It was always scratching away just below the surface.

Soon enough it got to the point where she couldn't take it anymore. The guilt and secrecy was eating her alive. She couldn't prey upon on this woman's sympathy and kindness anymore. She packed what little she had and prepared to leave. When she heard jingling of the backdoor she quickened her pace.

"…Planning on going somewhere child?" The tone held no questioning glint or curious inflection. Ainet had sensed that something was weighing heavily on the girl's shoulders. " Come sit down. Let us talk."

" Ainet, I cannot." The clouds outside started to swirl. The setting sun soon became blanketed with clouds. Ororo absentmindedly thought how odd it was since it had been so clear just a moment ago. " I must go…I cannot stay here anymore."

" Why? There is nothing pulling you away."

_I am a killer…I am not who you think I am. I do not deserve your kindness. Your hospitality…_she wanted to say but the words got caught in her throat. She wanted to throw up. The winds outside began to pick up.

" It is time that I leave, I have imposed on you for too long."

" Bullshit. Since have come here the village has started regain it's life. Tell me what is the reason that you running. The truth Ororo." If there was one thing that Ainet did not stand was lying. No one in the village dared to lie to her. Ainet was very intimidating for a woman as small as she was.

" I have done something…unforgivable. Something I can never change."

" We all have things we wish we could change Ororo. Things that we regret surely—"

" I KILLED SOMEONE AINET." Her head felt like it was going to explode. Thunder echoed across the sky. She tried to control her breathing but she felt like she was drowning. She looked Ainet straight in the eye. Her eyes shined with fear and tears. The winds began to howl painfully.

" I-I was walking down a road…I hadn't had food for so long…he seemed genuine." Ororo talked more to herself than to Ainet. Her face crumpling more and more as the memories became more vivid. " His spoke sweetly to me. But then…t-then…"

He asked for something in return…no…demanded it. His smile quickly turned into something ugly. Grotesque. Then he grabbed her. Pushed her down. She yelled at him to stop. Begged…

Tears silently fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, as she shifted her gaze to the floor. Flashbacks seemed to physically take hold of her mind. Memories began to drag her back. Windows began to shake. _No…Goddess no_.

"It was not your fault." Ororo's head jerked back up. Ainet moved toward the frightened girl. She did not touch her. For that Ororo was partially grateful for. She didn't think that she could handle being touched at the moment.

" I k-killed–" her voice trembled.

" No. You defended yourself. There is a difference." Ainet walked to the closest chair. Her legs were tired from walking, she mentally curse becoming old.

" Defense, murder the word does not matter. All that matters is that he is dead and I am the cause!" And there absolutely nothing she could do about it. Her eyes flashed, lightning danced across the sky. Thunder quickly followed. The pitter-patter of raindrops started to hit the outside of the house.

" Damn right you are the cause!" She slammed her wrinkled fist into the table. "He forfeited any right to life when he decided to do what he did."

" Killing is wrong." The sentence sounded so hallow.

" So is a grown man trying to force himself on a young girl whose only crimes were hunger and ignorance of how the world can be."

" Ororo…do you regret defending yourself?"

" No!" She didn't. The guilt she carried was for another reason. " I-I just wish there had been another way…that I hadn't been so foolish…"

"Dear child, don't you see? You never should've been put in that position in the first place." Ainet shook her head. The years that she had spent on this earth taught her many things. Mostly, that it was it always the innocent that paid the price for evil deeds. It broke her heart to see the young girl in front of her think of herself anything less than courageous.

"You question your morality as if you are if are in front of the Goddess herself. Already, your respect for life is deeply woven inside of you…it is admirable. I know that you are struggling now but believe it or not it will lessen. You will accept that what you did was necessary and that you should not blame yourself for it."Ainet watched Ororo and she watched the window. The weather…it was not natural. The wax and wane of it…it seemed to follow…Ororo's emotions.

_You are not a monster Ororo. You merely put down one. _The woman thought to herself, feelings bubbling up inside her.

Ainet expertly policed her facial reaction. No…now was not the time to bring that up. Ororo was not ready to hear it yet. She would eventually when she felt stronger. Ainet had almost lost hope. N'dare had always talked about wanting a little girl. Hair as white and pure as ivory…eyes as blue and clear as the sky just after a much needed rain. Those were the traits only belonging to the women of the royal family. The family that she had served until N'dare had left with the American.

The old woman cleared her throat. The overwhelming feeling of happiness hit her harder than she had hoped. She would deal that later. What was important now was to keep Ororo calm. Ainet shakily got up from her chair and shuffled her way to upset girl.

Gently, she put her time worn hands on her Ororo's trembling arms and rubbed her them in a calming motion. "Ororo...you are young; you will learn that this world and its views change very rapidly depending on the situation. Hard decisions will always have to be made. I cannot stop you from leaving if you truly wish to but before you go…I wish to tell you a story …about a girl a little older than you."

Ororo didn't see how a story could possibly help the situation but out respect for the woman she kept quiet. She wiped away her tears and started to consciously smooth out her breathing. Ainet led Ororo to her desk and pulled out a box. She put her hand on top of the box and closed her eyes.

" Once there was a princess who lived in a beautiful kingdom. She was kind, smart, and well loved by her people. She loved to explore and try new things. And had a small talent for trouble." Ainet smirked." When she came upon the age of marriage her father, the king, told her that he had found a husband for her. He told her that her time running about like a newborn gazelle was over. That she needed to become serious and settle down. Being a dutiful daughter she agreed. That is…until…"

"Until?" Ororo prompted.

" Until…**he** came."

" Who was he?"

" A young man from a faraway land. He was not of noble blood or name. All that he carried with him was a small bag and his tools."

" Why did he come to the kingdom?"

" He said that he was an artist. He said that he was there to immortalize the scenery and its inhabitants with his tools. The king, being somewhat of a prideful man, allowed him to do this. He wanted to show the world how great the capital was. And so the young man began his work."

Ainet sighed and opened her eyes; she noticed that the winds and rain had calmed down significantly so she continued her story.

" Months soon passed and the princess found herself becoming quite fond of the young artist. She soon quickly realized that loved him…and that she could not fulfill her duty to her father and her people without sacrificing a part of herself." Ainet could not help but smile sadly. " The king when he found out, was furious and forbade her from seeing him. He went even so far as to banishing the young artist from the area."

" She tried to reason with her father. She told him that she could not betray her heart but he would not listen. In the end he gave her choice. Leave and no longer be welcomed into the village or stay and do the honorable thing. To keep the promise that she had made to him and the prince."

" So what happened? Did she marry the prince?" Ororo couldn't help but ask.

" No child, she did not. With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes she left with the young artist who had found refuge just outside of the King's territory. They left to go back to his homeland. They did not have much in terms of material things but they had a roof over their heads, food to eat and of course each other. They made a new life together, where they allowed each other to be free and supported each other through bad times and good."

" The king, however, did not live so fortunately. He grew older and lonelier as each year passed. Though he would not speak it aloud he deeply regretted the way he had treated his daughter and he would take his regret to the grave."

The old woman handed Ororo the box and moved to sit back down in her chair. " I do not understand Ainet…why have you told me this story?"

" Open the box Ororo." She slowly removed the top off the box. Her heartbeat increased as she gazed into the box. There were photographs and letters…of her mother…and her father…the vague memories she had of her parents synced perfectly the photos.

" I told you this story because I think N'dare would've wanted her daughter to know how she and her father met."

" H-how…?"

" From the moment you arrived in this village I knew who you were. The people have not forgotten have not forgotten either. Your mother was from a very powerful line Ororo."

" White hair…blue eyes…the mark of the priestess. She who connected with the Goddess."

" And you think…I am her? "

" No. I think you are more. "

" I'm merely a thief at best Ainet" _a killer at worst, _her mind couldn't help but to remind her.

" You are young, you haven't even begun to reach your full potential. And you won't if you don't stop thinking like that." Ainet began to start coughing into her elbow once again mentally cursing her aging body. " Ororo…I cannot make you stay if you truly wish to leave. I all I can do is offer you a place to stay. This is your village. Your home. You are always welcome here."

Ororo quickly filled a cup with water and gave it to Ainet who busy clearing her throat " Your grandfather was stubborn and stupid and I refuse to repeat his mistakes."

"I have so many questions now…" Ororo slowly slid to the ground in front of Ainet.

" Take your time."

" Are you my…are we?"

" Related? No. I helped to birth and care for you mother when she was young. I did think of her as my own. It hurt deeply when she went away but I understood why she did."

" How did you get these photos? If my parents never returned here then…?"

" Your father was a good man Ororo…he made sure that I was able to keep a modicum of your mother with me through the years."

" So you know about…"

" The plane crash? Yes…when the letters and the photographs stopped coming I knew something was wrong. Your father worked like clockwork. I was in the city when I heard the news. When I heard that you had gone missing…I feared the worst."

Ainet looked up at the ceiling, as if she was gazing back through time. "I prayed to the Goddess that you would be okay and that you would somehow find your way here…to me. It seems that she has finally answered my prayers after all this time."

She looked back down and the two shared a smile.

" Ainet…I don't know if I can stay here…but the questions I have only you seem to know the answer to."

" Then stay…stay until your questions are answered. I will do my best to answer them."

Ororo nodded, and then bit her lip. She gazed down to her hands began to speak once more. " Ainet do…these priestesses…can they control lightning a-and other things?"

Ainet smiled, a spark of delight was in her eyes. " Not like you child, the only one who has been able to do so was a…"

Ororo looked up expectantly. " Was what?"

" A goddess."

* * *

I would just like to thank **majestrixstormbringer** for helping me get this thing off the ground. Beginning this fic has been the toughest thing to start for some ungodly reason. Hoped you like it! And look out for the next chapter because I'm almost done hashing out the final edit.

Reviews would be wonderful!


	2. Choices

I meant to get this chapter up a week and half ago but then my keyboard decided to completely die on me so I couldn't finish the chapter until just now.

Hope that you guys like it. I'm really proud of it.

* * *

So much had changed since that night.

Ororo had a place to call home. Her wandering had finally come to an end. Ainet had some of the men of the village to clear out and renovate the place where her family once lived. It was located a little ways away from the village on top of a hill that was high enough to survey the entire village and stood at the foot of Mount Kilimanjaro.  
It was a beautiful sight. Especially at sunrise, Ororo thought to herself wistfully. At first she had been uncomfortable living off on her own while Ainet was still in her small quarters. The old woman was stubborn as an ox; she refused to move back into the family grounds. Something about cutting off ties with the place after her grandfather died. Ororo thought it was more because of the very large set of steps preceding the grounds.

Luckily she was wise enough not to voice that thought.

As time passed the people of the village soon began to revere her as her powers started to reveal themselves more and more. It was Ainet that figured out that her powers were most likely linked to her emotions. While that worried Ororo she knew that maintaining a level of inner peace was necessary. That meant that she would have to work on her issues with her past. The young girl was thankful that she would not have to do it alone. Ainet had become somewhat a multitude of thing to her. Mentor…Teacher…Confidant…it was becoming hard to imagine a life without her.

Things were finally going smoothly for once in her life. The village was starting to regain its crops and livestock and it made Ororo happy. She liked the idea of helping people. To give something back to the people had taken care of her when she needed it.

The worshipping, however, she could live without. It made her somewhat uncomfortable being the center of attention. It was ostracizing rather than flattering.

She wanted friends…not servants or worshippers.

Still she took their reverence with deep gratitude. She knew that they were only doing what they thought was right. On her 17th birthday they had held a humungous feast in her honor. They seemed to be happy to do it and that warmed her heart. Her life was the best it has ever been since she had found her mother's village.  
Yes, things were going smoothly. For how long though…she thought as a black jet flew in the direction of her village, was another question entirely.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The sound of a large engine caught the attention of everyone in the village. The men quickly ushered the women and children into their houses. Ororo had been walking towards the village to meet Ainet when she saw the large black jet land in an open part of the village square.

" Goddess, stand back!" One of the male warriors shouted. The warriors formed a shield in front of her as means to protect her, Ororo had a feeling that it would be of no use.

Ororo was not fond of soldiers nor was she too amendable to planes. The clouds began to darken. Whoever these people were…their stay was not going to be long.  
The loading gate opened and revealed two men. Pale…like the wealthy tourists she used to steal from in Cairo. They made their way down the hatch and on to the ground. Such boldness they had, Ororo thought, like they actually had a reason to feel safe.

They did not dress in uniforms. They dressed as if they were coming from a high-end hotel on vacation. Light colors to help deflect the rays of the sun. Who were they…and more importantly what was the reason they were here?

Ororo felt a surge hit her. It didn't hurt…rather it felt like a gust of wind…

_(We mean no harm)_ A male voice echoed in her mind. It made her gasp in surprise. (We wish only to talk).

_{Who are you? How are you doing this?!}_

_(I promise you all will be explained but please tell your men to stand down. They make my friend nervous)._

The sound of footsteps broke the silence. Ororo saw Ainet walk in front of the warriors like a general would an army.

" Take the goddess back to her quarters."

" Yes Mama Ainet." They sounded in unison. Ororo began to panic. What was Ainet doing?

" No…Ainet!" She felt herself being led away against her will.

" Calm yourself Ororo. Everything will be fine."

" Ainet!" she struggled to keep her emotions in check. The clouds darkened more.

" ORORO." The young girl instantly stopped struggling. " Go, I will see you soon."

"…." She was her elder; she had to do what she said. " Be safe."

" I've always been hard to kill." Ainet turned her head and winked at her young charge. " Now go."

Reluctantly, Ororo did what she was told. Praying silently that what she said was true.

Ainet watched the warriors leave and when she was sure that they were out of earshot she turned back to the men in front of her. She looked at both of them and noticed that one of them was touching his temples.

_(We aren't here to harm anyone.)_

" As if you could." Ainet said aloud in English. She had an idea of why these two men were here. It had something to do with Ororo.

" You speak English? Wonderful. My name is Charles Xavier and this my friend Erik Lehnsherr and—"

" You two are very presumptuous…landing this contraption here like it is your right. What is wrong with you? This is our home and you couldn't find the decency to find somewhere outside of the main square? "

Visibly chastened Charles tried to excuse himself. " We're so sorry, the weather was making very hard-"

" It is because the Goddess didn't want you here."

" Yes…the girl. Please, you don't know what you are dealing with-"

" Again, you are presumptuous. You believe us ignorant?"

" Yes," Erik interceded, clearly impatient and done with pleasantries. "Whatever you all think she is, she is not. She's a mutant."

Ainet narrowed her eyes in anger. Her patience was being tested thoroughly by these white men. She was tired of their arrogance. She was tired of hearing what they thought to be correct especially when they had no clue.

" Ms…"

" Ainet."

" Ms. Ainet, what my friend is trying to say is that the young lady in you care…has the ability help a lot of people. We would just like to have a moment with her to explain ourselves."

" You will not see her. Not as along that plane is sitting here and not most certainly not until you humble yourselves. Whatever it is you two have come here for…you remember that you are coming to US for assistance not the other way around."

Ainet turned around and began walking towards the hill. No doubt that Ororo was probably worried.

The men left that day. They came back multiple times and every time Ainet denied them. Ororo was beginning to think that the elderly woman was gaining enjoyment from it.

* * *

There was nothing more freeing than soaring through the skies. Nothing.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, Ororo allowed the winds to carry her across the sky. Swooping up and down made her feel giddy. A toothy smile grew across her face, as the happiness inside seemed to envelope her. If given the choice she'd probably stay up there forever. Life down there was so unbearably cruel.

Up here, she thought, it was easy.

The time in the air was her time to relax and not think of the responsibilities that she had. The worries that plagued on the ground didn't exist. She looked down at the ground and noticed a jeep barreling across the terrain. Upon closer she noticed that it was the two men from before.

Feeling her mood begin to sour she made her way back to the village. It was time this ended. She was tired of her people being harassed by these foreigners. As she landed on the steps leading towards her quarters she saw Ainet standing at the top with her cane in hand.

" You've seen them already I take it."

" They are late. I was beginning to worry…" The smirk on Ainet's face made Ororo shake her head.

"You enjoy playing with them too much."

"I'm old child, let me have my fun."

" Who are they…what do they want?" Ororo asked as she made her way up the rest of the steps.

"They are merely desperate men Ororo…what they want is irrelevant."

"It has to end, the people are restless and on edge. I need to talk to them."

Ainet was silent for a moment before speaking again. " As you wish Goddess."

Goddess, not Ororo.

Ororo could tell that she was not on board with her decision but they couldn't allow this to continue. It was her duty to protect them. As long as these men kept coming around there wouldn't be any peace. Once they found out what the men wanted they could put it all behind them.

As Ainet walked down she suddenly stopped, without turning around spoke, " Have something draped over you before I return."

Not understanding, " What is wrong with have I have on now?"

She was wearing the traditional garb of the priestesses of her line. Why should she need to cover herself?

" Wandering eyes of desperate men do little for substantial conversation." Was all that she said before walking down the stairs again.

_I also do not need another reason to kill these white men_ Ainet thought negatively. She knew this day was coming. No matter how much she tried to fight against it there was nothing she really could do about it. The visions she had told of her strangers coming. They told her of their pale skin and their powers. She knew exactly what they were here for. They were here to take Ororo away… what was worse…she had to let them.

When N'dare had left there was no one to takeover as priestess of the village she took the position. When the leader of the village died and the village and the surrounding tribes were descending into chaos she took control and quelled the in fighting. However…nothing was harder than what was she about to do.  
Although she was not of her own blood letting go of N'dare hurt her more than she cared to admit. She was the daughter she never conceived, Ororo…the grandchild she almost lost before meeting her. Now she had to let her go. Ororo had a path she needed to walk. It was going to be treacherous and Ainet didn't know if she was going to survive it.

Ororo had been with her for years, she had grown so much from where she once was. She more self-confident…her level of control over her powers had greatly improved…she well on her way to becoming who she was meant to be. She couldn't be more proud of the young girl if she tried.  
Which is why it broke her heart to let her go. She wouldn't be able to protect from what is going to happen next.

She saw the jeep stop just outside the village, the men got out and slowly walked towards the village. Ainet clenched her fists tightly. Before Charles could speak she cut him off.

" She wants to speak with you. One of you…follow me."

" I'm sorry…only one of us?" Charles questioned. One of Ainet's eyebrows raised and she spoke slower.

" Yes, one of you. I'll be frank; the presence of both of you exasperates me to no end. The less I have to interact with either of you the better. "

" Is the rudeness necessary?" Erik asked gruffly. Under other circumstances he might've liked the old woman she had spirit, but it was hot and he was not in the mood.

" Very much like your presence here…no I suppose it isn't. Won't stop me from continuing though."

Quickly becoming bored with the situation Ainet asked one final time, "Only one."

" Charles I don't think this is wise…" the dirty look he gave the woman in front of him was returned equal fervor.

" Erik what choice do we have? I won't be but a while. Go back to the hotel. I'll contact you when I'm done."

Seeing that he couldn't changed his mine he reluctantly agreed." Fine, just try and stay alive will you? I'm explaining why I had to bring a dead carcass back to the mansion." Erik turned away and went back to the car.

" Duly noted. See you in a bit." Charles smiled and turned back to Ainet.

" Shall we?"

"Follow me." Without another word they began walked towards the hill. The villager stopped what they were doing and stared. There was a mixture of emotions on their faces were of distrust, curiosity, and…anger.

Like they somehow knew that this man was trying to take the hidden jewel of the village.

Their stares dug into his skin like needles their emotional thoughts scraped against his mind like a nails on a chalkboard. Ainet seemed to want him to feel every bit of it.

When they got to the bottom she made sure to make one thing clear: Watch your eyes.

As the climbed the numerous steps, she could hear his small pants and couldn't help but smirk.

On the last step, she saw Ororo dance on the winds. The robes she now wore billowed around her. Twirling slowly with her hands raised above her. Eyes closed and mind focused solely on the shifting winds Ororo looked every bit the goddess the people took her for.

Charles looked in amazement. He had seen much in his travels but none quiet as elegant as this. It reminded of him of when he was a child and his parents take him to the ballets. The sight before him was an equally entrancing sight.  
Ainet heard made her shift her eyes towards the white man next to her.

"Eyes Xavier."

The trance that Ororo had been under broke at the sound of Ainet's voice. She dropped to the ground slowly, her gaze trained on the extra body. Ainet walked to where Ororo and got her to focus on her.

Switching to her native tongue," Ororo, this man is Charles Xavier. He wishes to speak to you."

" I thought there were two. What happened to the other one?"

" I sent him away. One is more than enough don't think?"

" Let us just get this over with." Ainet nodded and motioned for Charles to come closer.

" Let us sit in the shade." They walked over to the largest Acai tree and Once they got settled Ainet spoke once more.

" Ororo does not know much English. I shall translate…"

" Oh that won't be needed. Just tell her to relax her mind. I'll take care of the rest."

Gritting her teeth, she merely nodded. Her fingers itched with magic aching to be released. Xaiver was pushing it.

" Ororo…if you can, relax your mind."

Following Ainet's odd request, she closed her eyes and did her best to calm the tension in her thoughts.

_(Ororo. Can you hear me?)_

_{How are you doing this? Are you a god?}_

_(No…and neither are you I'm afraid.)_

_{I don't understand…)_

_(You are what the world knows to be a 'mutant'. I suppose we should continue this conversation verbally. I fear your caretaker does not look too happy.)_

When Ororo opened her eyes she saw that Ainet was glaring at Charles.

Charles cleared his throat and began again.

" I'm sorry about when we first encountered each other. My friend and I did not mean to cause a stir. We simply wished to talk."

" Then talk, this time out loud." Charles nodded awkwardly.

" Ororo…you have a magnificent gift…that could potentially help millions of people. I know that this is a lot to ask of you but I was wondering…hoping rather…that you would come with us back to the States. I run a school for gifted persons such as yourself. Our goal is to help relations between mutant and non-mutants."

"And how are we supposed to trust you?" Ainet asked. " How do we know that this is not a ruse?"

" I understand that you are distrustful…however I was hoping that was something that we can learn together." Charles watched Ororo, he saw the caution in her eyes. Her thoughts were racing.

" Get out of my head." The words sounded strange coming out her mouth. It felt almost wrong. She did not like the fact that he could read thoughts. It unnerved her.

" I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just that you were projecting a bit. I must commend you though. Your mind is very resistant to my powers. That doesn't happen a lot,people usually train for a number of years to get to level you are at naturally."

That did not comfort her." How long?"

" Excuse me?"

" How long do I have until I need to give you answer?"

"My friend and I need to get back to the US in two days. I need to get back to my students."

"Two days…"

" How are we expected to make such a decision in two days?"

" Well to be fair Ainet I could've given you more had I the opportunity to speak with Ororo earlier…"

" You arrogant lout-"

" ENOUGH." It was the first time in a long while that Ororo had raised her voice. It boomed like thunder. She stood up and looked down at the two adults.

" No more fighting…or angry words…I shouldn't have let this drag on as it did. The fault is mine. I…I must think. Please…you must leave."

" Of course." Charles got up and straightened out his pants and picked off the blades of grass stuck on him. " I shall return in two days. Whatever you decide…it is your choice."

He began to walk to away but then stopped.

" Ororo…you have dominion over a land where people adore you. What I have to offer you…is the world. I will not lie to you the people in it might fear you…even hate you but they need you nonetheless. The world I have to get offer you is not beautiful but it real. Far more real than the fantasy you're living now. Being a mutant means that we have responsibilities to those around us. If you decide to come you will able to taste the world outside of your village. You may find it to be bitter or surprisingly sweet."

When he was out sight Ainet couldn't help but let out a cold laugh.

" Goddess above that was most likely the most arrogant, pretentious thing I've heard that man say. White men…their belief that they know everything is absolutely stunning."

" Ainet…I need you to leave as well." Ororo face was blank but the look in her eyes was anything but. There was great conflict in them. They flashed twice as the winds picked up slightly.

Not showing the slight hurt at the coldness she merely nodded. Ororo still struggled with her emotions and Ainet empathized with her. Not even 18 yet and yet the world asked so much of her. It was cruel and there was nothing Ainet could do about it. She cursed the fates that thought this was necessary.

" You know where to find me if you need me."

Ainet walked away without another word. She wouldn't be like Charles Xavier. She promised herself that would not push the girl one way or another. She knew what had to be done. She knew that she had to let Ororo go. That Ororo had to fulfill her destiny.  
Two days and Ororo would be gone.

Ainet would do what had to be done, however she would not do it lightly.

She would find where these men staying.

She would make these men understand that they would soon hold her life in their hands.

She would make these men understand that if they did not protect her they would rue the day that they didn't.

* * *

Tracking them down wasn't hard.

They were exactly where she thought they would be. The most expensive hotel in the city…did they know the meaning of the word subtle? Ainet highly doubted it.

She went to the front desk and asked in her sweetest voice to ring the room of Charles Xavier. She told the attendant that it was very urgent that she spoke to him.

" Tell him that Ainet wishes to see him. He will know."

The attendant nodded and called up to the room. After a quick exchange over the phone the attendant guided her to the elevator and pushed the button to the correct floor. As the doors closed shut the sweet smile that graced her face fell away.

When the doors opened again she saw Charles and Erik standing.

" I would ask how you found us but I doubt you actually tell." Charles stuck his hands into his pockets causally.

" Just know that you are not the only gifted ones around. Shall we talk in one of your rooms…I doubt you'd want this conversation to happen in a hallway…?"

" Follow me."

As soon as they got into the room Ainet spoke.

" She is going to go with you."

" She has said this?" Erik asked.

" No, but she will."

" Ainet, I meant what I said before. This is to be her decision—"

" And it will be. Right now she is in conflict with herself but she will make the decision."

" How do could you possibly know this? Ever since we've met you have been so sure about everything." Erik said in a frustrated manner. He hated the uncertain.

" Like I said before Mr. Lehnsherr…you are not the only one with gifts." She sat down in a chair. Next to her was a small glass of water. She picked it up and looked at it. It was beautiful, she thought, the design of it was simple. The craftsmanship was stunning. The crystal that made the glass was flawless.

" You have no idea what you have in her…" Ainet's eyes began to glow and the water started to dance.

Charles slowly sat down on the bed that was across from Ainet, " Why don't you tell us more about her then."

Not taking her eyes off the glass, " She is fragile…so very fragile. Yet the storm inside… is breathtaking."

When Ainet felt her eyes begin to water she cleared her throat. She set the glass down on her lap gently. "I have done what I can for her. There are things I wish I could do for her…to protect her from what is to come."

" And what exactly is that?" Erik asked.

"I have felt an old evil force growing for some time now. Something that aims to destroy everything we hold dear. It knows how to cloak itself well or else I would've gone after it myself. I have every reason to believe that its target is Ororo. To use her."

" If you wanted her to go in the first place why didn't you damn well allow us to come to sooner?! We've wasted so much time…"

" Erik…"

" You think this was easy for me?!" Ainet snapped back, " That I could just let her go without a second thought? You have no idea what she means to me…how dear she is to me. Letting her go is the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Her grip on the glass tightened.

" I don't trust either one of you very much…but it seems as though you all are my last option."

" Well thank you for that vote of confidence."

" Erik." Charles was tired of fighting and snipping. They had more pressing issues to think about. If what Ainet said was true they needed to prepare. They needed to get back to the school.

" I need to go before Ororo finds out that I am gone." Ainet got up from her seat and set the glass back down onto the table. She heard the men speaking again but did not pay much attention to it. When she heard name called she stopped.

" Ainet…we will do all that we can."

Without turning around she opened the door." No, you will do better."

_We cannot afford anything less._

* * *

The next two days were tension filled. The skies swirled ominously. There had been no sight of the goddess since the white man had left. The women of the village brought her food but noticed that was barely eaten.

Ainet would not speak a word when asked about it.

It was the night before the decision had to be made that it began to rain heavily. Everyone was in their homes, most likely asleep. It was late, Ororo knew, she shouldn't do this. Ainet was probably asleep. She shouldn't disturb her. She thought of turning back multiple times but still her feet kept walking towards her mentor's door.

Completely drenched, she lifted her hand to knock on the door.

One knock, she promised herself, one knock and if she does not answer I will leave.

She struck the door once.

_Please answer…_

_Please don't answer…_

_Please answer…_

Ororo jumped when she heard the door open. Ainet brought her shall closer to her.

" Come in child you're soaking wet."

" It's not like it would effect me." She said without thinking.

" Yes well, tell that to my floors." Ainet turned on a light and a got a few large towels to help dry off Ororo.

" Ainet…" She didn't want small talk. Her mind couldn't handle it at the moment. Too many thoughts swirling in head, all them fought for dominance.

" You have come because have you made your decision?"

" No! And that is the problem! I cannot…I cannot make one." Thunder sounded from far away. Ororo wasn't sure if that was her or a natural occurrence. Ainet moved to her old chair and sat down. She hadn't been sleeping when Ororo knocked on the door. How could she when she knew what was going to happen?

" They are coming tomorrow."

" I know!" Ororo began to pace. " I know…this is all too much. I-I cannot do this. I cannot just leave. I have duties here. People that need me!"

" True."

" How dare that man come here and ask such a thing of me? How dare he assume that he knows who I am…that he knows our traditions and beliefs?"

" Again, all true."

" And yet…" Slowing her movements she turned away from Ainet, " there is a small part of me…that thinks I need to go."

Ororo took a deep breath she needed to stay calm. No matter how her chest began to constrict or her eyes began to burn with tears. It was a betrayal. How could she even think of going? Knowing that her mentor disliked those men so greatly?

" Ororo, come here." The voice was soft, like a gentle caress through her hair. Ororo turned and walked to where Ainet was. She sat down on the floor and put her head on her knee. Ainet began to stroke her hair, in attempt to soothe them both of this heartache.

" I have been so lucky…there have been so many times that I have thought that I would not make it. And then I found you." Ororo did not see the smile grow on Ainet's face.

" I don't know where I would be without you. Or this village."

" I'm sure you would've found your path eventually."

" In a way I suppose Xavier is right the life I have here is a fantasy…in comparison to what I lived before. Which caused me to think of those who have not been so lucky. Children, as who are as young as I was then. They who have no one. Do I not have a responsibility to give them aid as I would do the children here? "

" What does your heart tell you?"

" It tells me that, if what Charles Xavier says is true. A lot of innocent people can and will be hurt."

" You wish to protect the innocent. That is a noble thing."

" But it is not!" She quickly lifted her head, " Because deep down I know the true cause of why I would go. If there are others…people with powers and the violence were to somehow to come here I would never forgive myself!"

" Ororo Iqadi Munroe, you are determined to make yourself out to be a monster aren't you?" Ainet chuckled softly. "This is your home; it is only natural that you want to protect it. Be it near or far away."

" But Ainet—!"

" Child you are trying to talk yourself out of going because you somehow feel guilty for leaving. This village will not go to ruin if you are gone. You will be greatly missed of course but that is not enough reason to stay."

" The crops…the livestock…"

" We have a surplus now and our livestock are healthy and producing enough for us to be more than comfortable. And what we do not have we can buy in the market." Ainet moved shakily to the floor and met Ororo's eyes.

" You have done great good here there is no denying that. But now you have the opportunity to do great good somewhere else. You would not be wrong for staying nor would you be wrong for going. This is not some trick question Ororo. There is no wrong answer here." It would've been so easy for her to twist Ororo's indecision into her favor. She fought against the urge to do so, even now.

" But what about…" You? It sounded childish in her head so she didn't say it. She was six months away from being eighteen for Goddess sake.

" Me? Oh Ororo…I shall do what I have done for many years now. Lead the people. Pay tribute to the Goddess and live for another day." The young girl finally saw the sadness in her mentor's eyes. Ainet grasped Ororo's face gently and touched foreheads.

"All while missing you terribly. I'm a wonderful multi-tasker that way." A few tears feel down Ororo's cheeks as tried to smile.

" Tell me not to go Ainet. Say the words and all this madness will end. Say the words and we will not be parted."

" Oh no, you will not use me to make this decision for you." Ainet chuckled. Her tears of her own began to well up. " Just know that our bond is strong. Distance means nothing; we will always have each other. Know that only the greatest of fools would try to break it."

Launching herself into Ainet's hold, she nearly took them off balance.

" I love you Ainet. You…you are the closest thing to family I have…I'm sorry that I haven't said those words until this moment." And now felt like a crime. So many opportunities, why hadn't she said it before?

" The words don't always come easy child. Some times they have far to travel and sometimes they come too late. Yours…however are right on time." Ainet squeezed Ororo tightly. Moving to her feet she brought Ororo up with her.

" Now you must go and get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." Ainet rubbed her thumbs against Ororo's shoulders.

" Um…" Ororo felt herself start to flush; it was such an embarrassing request. So childish, " Ainet…do you think that it be alright okay if I stay the night here?"

Ainet stared for a second but agreed to it in the end. When Ororo finally fell asleep Ainet touched the ruby that was around her neck. She muttered a few words causing both her eyes and the ruby to glow.

When the glow faded away Ainet turn off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

The next few hours were deceptively short. Ororo felt like she had only slept for a few minutes when Ainet had gently shook her awake.

" Ororo you must wake up. They will be here soon. You must eat." She could smell food cooking. The sun shown through the window reaffirming the fact it was indeed morning.  
" You will need to wash and change clothes also."

Wiping her eyes, Ororo got up from the bed. The gravity of the situation was finally hitting her full force. She was leaving the village today. To go to United States to help a group of people she didn't know. It was frightening and yet…

"Check on top of the desk. Your clothes on it." Ainet sped back to the food to make sure that it didn't burn. She had gotten her a plain white sundress. It was segmented, long and went down to the ankle. There was also a fresh pair of undergarments, a pair of sandals, and a large wheat colored floppy hat.

" You knew didn't you? That I would choose to go." Ororo stared down at the clothes. She knew that Ainet was not all that she appeared to be. There were things in the village that didn't occur naturally. Ororo did not think on it too much because Ainet never seemed dangerous. At least towards her she wasn't.

"I wanted to be prepared. If that is what you mean." She amended, Ainet continued to cook the food taste testing it sparingly. "I got you a trunk with some other things that you might need."

" Ainet…how much did this all cost?" She didn't like people spending money on her. Ainet knew it.

" It doesn't matter. Hurry and eat so you can wash up." Ainet made her plate and set it on the table.

" Ainet."

" Ororo we are running out of time. Don't argue with me. Please."

" Yes Ainet." She ate her food, washed herself and changed into her new clothes.

The material was soft, Ororo noted, and it fit like a dream. Smiling a little at the mirror she adjusted her mother's necklace to fit over the dress before she went back to Ainet who was already sitting at the table. She took a sip of her drink and looked at Ororo.

" Thank you…for the dress. I love it." Ororo sat down and began to eat her food.

"The material is thinner than I thought." She muttered into her cup. It was by no means see through, however it reveal a slightly telling silhouette. Still, Ororo looked beautiful in it and as long as she didn't have a problem with it Ainet would not say anything.

" You're welcome child. It suits you."

She had made it habit to watch over all the girls in the village. She was determined to make this a safe place for all of its people. The men were held accountable for the actions. The boys were taught to be better than the past generation. The outside world may allow monsters to roam free but not here. Here they were killed at the source, the mind.

Ainet prayed for the Goddess to protect Ororo when she went abroad. The clash of what she had been taught here and what they expected over there would no doubt be hard to navigate at first. She held high hope that despite the conflicting messages Ororo would thrive.

She continued to eat her food until she noticed Ororo stopped eating.

" Ororo? What's wrong?"

" I…I feel something. It's big and it coming fast." It felt like scissors was tearing through fabric. Ororo couldn't figure out how to describe it any better.

The statement caused one of Ainet's eyebrows to rise. She got up and grabbed her cane and made her way out of the door. She saw a black dot that was become larger with each passing second.

The jet.

Ororo had sensed the jet coming. How? Ainet didn't have time to think much on the matter as she saw the jet land outside of the village.

They were here. Ainet's grip on the handle of her cane tightened. She turned her head towards the young girl.

" Ororo, the men are here. Are you sure of your decision?"

" Yes." Her voice was strong but her eyes still held a little bit of vulnerability. She hadn't gotten up from the table.

Ainet walked back to Ororo and grabbed her hand.

" Remember what I said before. You will always have a home here. You will always have me."

" And only the greatest of fools would try and tear us a part." Ororo whispered. She felt her eyes begin to water and tried to blink them a way.

" Shh… No tears now," Ainet smiled gently, "Smile child, because think of the next time we meet and how joyous it will be."

The thought did make Ororo grin if only a little. Ainet kissed her forehead

"Let us great our invaders. I mean visitors." Ororo couldn't help but shake her head and giggle.

" You will never like them will you?"

" I don't need to like them. As long as they look after you and take care of you I will not make a fuss."

With Ororo's trunk put away onto the jet and Erik went back on board to start the charting the course back to the school the only ones left on the ground. Ororo, stood back staring at the village that she had considered home. It was actually happening. She was leaving. Completely engulfed in her thoughts she didn't hear the conversation between the two adults near the gate.

" Remember Xavier, you are taking my life into your hands. Guard it with your own."

" She will be safe Ainet. I give you my word."

" Pfft, your words mean nothing to me. It's your actions I'm more interested in." Ainet turned her back on him and walked over to Ororo.

"Before you leave I want to give you something."

" More? You have given me more than enough…"

" Shush shush, don't argue with me." Ainet handed her a box. When Ororo opened it she gasped. It was the box with all of the photographs of her parents.

" Ainet, I cannot take these."

" You can and you will. I don't need them anymore."

" At least take half. Please."

" I'll shall take one, but the next time we meet I will be giving it back." Ainet dug through the pile and selected one. It was a copy of another one in the pile.

" And the last thing…" Ainet handed Ororo a wooden box. " Hold this."

Ororo closed the box to the photos and put them on the ground. She took the wooden box in her hands while Ainet opened it. Inside of it was a hair accessory that Ororo hadn't seen before. It was small black; it reminded her of the arches leading to her quarters. The center was shaped of a circle and cradled between a pointed slope and mounted on a pointed arch.

" It is a tiara that has been handed down in your family for many generations. It is now time for you to have it." Ainet motioned her to tilt her head. She pinched her cheek." You do not have to wear it now, only when you are ready."

Ainet placed the tiara gingerly back into the box and adjusted the floppy hat that Ororo was currently wearing.

" Mutant or no…Show them that Gods walk among them."

Getting choked up, Ororo contoured her face into a fierce look of determination " I will wear it proudly. I will make you proud Ainet."

" You already have child," She hugged Ororo tightly, she felt a tear fall down her face,  
"You already have."

" I love you." Ororo said one last time.

" And I you." Ainet kissed her cheek. " Now go."

Nodding, Ororo gathered her gifts in her arms and began walking towards the jet. Ainet watched her, she saw her grow in confidence with each step she took.

She soon walked with the grace and poise befitting her ancestors, making Ainet smile. She brought her hands to her mouth, finally allowing the tears to fall freely.

As she stepped onto the hatch, Ororo took one last look at her beloved village and finally to Ainet. Smiling gently Ororo, tapped her cheek with her index finger.

No tears, she mouthed to mentor.

Ainet shook her head, No tears.

For the next time they would meet would be glorious indeed.

* * *

I want to say thanks again to **majestrixstormbringer,** for helping me sort out my thoughts.

Also, just a heads up I will be jumping from updating this story and my HP (The Lightning Scar) so my updates my take a little while. I have a problem where I need to write long chapters.

Now, if you all would rather want small chapters and quicker updates tell me in the comment section and I'll see what I can do.

Thanks again for reading and I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
